


After the Cup of China

by SnarkyBreeze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyBreeze/pseuds/SnarkyBreeze
Summary: Following their on-ice kiss during the Cup of China Free Skate, Yuuri and Viktor feel some unresolved tension. Yuuri, tired of being teased, resolves to employ his newfound eros to seduce his coach.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally wrote out the exhibition skate and the gala. Whoops.

The events following The Cup of China were a whirlwind of emotions and a blur of faces as Katsuki Yuuri tried to parse in his own head what was happening to him. He hated drama, the one thing Viktor lived for. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but bask in the glares and whispers, the divisive remarks from his competitors, the idea that he had stolen Viktor from the world. The thought made him feel drunk. He could skate his feelings all he wanted – nothing, no one could stop the fire burning in his chest but…

His coach’s tall frame had knocked the breath right out of him as he’d leapt onto the ice. In front of everyone. Mom and Dad, Mari-nee-chan, Minako-sensei, Christophe, Yurio, Yakov, and the entire world watching at home had seen who Viktor belonged to in that moment. And in that moment, as their lips met, Yuuri had felt the fire burn.

His skin was hot as the stadium emptied out for the night. Viktor led him from reporter to reporter, doing most of the talking with Yuuri quietly on his arm. He held him close, proudly punctuating his statements with little squeezes and pats. Yuuri sensed half-consiously that he himself was answering questions, but he couldn’t even process what he was saying. The flashes and smiles and camera lenses blended together into an arbitrary backdrop for the single thought that dominated his mind. None of it mattered. Viktor’s scent, his chapstick, his breath lingered on Yuuri’s lips. He had tasted the sweetest thing.

On Viktor’s suggestion, the two went out for a celebration dinner with Phichit and Christophe. Phichit had invited Ciao Ciao, but to Yuuri’s great relief Celestino had had quite his share of Viktor’s antics and dismissed his gold medalist with an apprehensive smile. Viktor dragged the three champions through the busy streets to a Cantonese place with soft lighting and graciously private booths.

Sitting side by side, thighs pressed together, the four renowned skaters chatted away with the kind of fatigued merriment that followed competitons. Viktor’s charm pervaded every moment of the meal. He held the other skaters rapt with anecdotes from his early competition years, curious speculations about other competitors, and advice gleaned from years of travel, training, and competing. Yuuri loved listening to him speak. He relinquished the adrenaline, the tension, everything that had built up over the past forty-eight hours and relaxed into his coach’s side as he sipped his beer. He snaked his foot around Viktor’s so their legs crossed under the table. It wasn’t as if he was touch-starved, not with the Russian’s constant prods and squeezes, but this moment was different. Viktor lingered for a moment, shifting his weight in his seat. Yuuri swore he caught the faintest of sighs underneath some motivational aphorism his coach was offering to Phichit. But before he could confirm his suspicion, Viktor untangled himself, stood, and leaned in over the table to take a series of selfies with Christophe, cheeks pressed together and lips pouty.

Yuuri fumed. He could hear – no, feel – his pulse quicken in his ears. _Want… want… want..._ Attention, regardless of who gave it, was Viktor’s only game, he thought. Had the kiss been a stunt? Was he just another thread in the fabric of Viktor’s unrelenting grip on the hearts of his fans? He gulped his beer. Viktor had played him hot and cold since the moment he stepped foot in Hasetsu. It didn’t fit his image. He was the one who had stolen Viktor for his own! No one else could seduce the world champion like Katsuki Yuuri!

Viktor fell, laughing, back into his seat as Phichit and Christophe poured over their phones. He combed the hair away from his eyes with his fingers and glanced, grinning, at his young protege. Yuuri wouldn’t have it. He wouldn’t be used. He definitely wouldn’t let one kiss - the first kiss between them, and Viktor couldn’t deny that it had been a long time coming – slip past as just a little surprise. He deserved better. He deserved more. He placed one hand firmly on Viktor’s thigh.

“Vitya,” he growled, so only his coach could hear. “That’s not very nice, Vitya.”

Viktor nearly choked on his drink at the sound of that name on Yuuri’s lips. He clapped one hand over his mouth, sputtering. Yuuri smirked. He caught the twitch of Viktor’s eye as it darted to the curl of his lips. He wasn’t unbreakable. A moment later he was laughing it off with the rest of the table, but Yuuri could tell he was flustered. Viktor had a nervous habit of running his fingers through his hair. As he flipped through filters of Christophe’s phone, his free hand was planted immovably at his hairline. But growing up under constant scrutiny of the public eye had conditioned Viktor’s cool, collected persona. He recovered almost instantly. He turned to Yuuri with a warm smile. How could he appear so unfazed? With one hand on the back of the neck he pulled Yuuri close and gently kissed his forehead.

Phichit inconspicuously opened the camera on his phone.

“Of course, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed, lingering slightly in his half-embrace. “You must be exhausted. How thoughtless of me to forget you hadn’t slept.” He pulled a hotel key card from his wallet, then he slid out of the booth and pulled Yuuri to his feet. Yuuri wanted to melt into his arms, to do exactly what he said – but then again, Viktor had never done exactly what his coach had said. He decided to keep his upper hand.

“Vitya,” he cooed, and with one arm he pulled the tall, lithe body into his own. Another of those barely-imperceptible sighs. “Come home with me.” He grazed his thumb gently across a soft, pale cheek, struggling to conceal the twisted satisfaction this was giving him. Viktor could hardly keep it together. Time seemed to stand still as he stared with mouth agape, eyes glistening. Yuuri had everyone’s attention now, but none more important to him than that of the man in his arms. His head swam.

Phichit delightedly snapped a photo.

Viktor smiled. Yuuri had put him in this position before. It had been almost a year since he’d gotten the drunken invitation to come away to Hasetsu and stay at Yu-topia to be a coach. Those flushed cheeks were just the same now as they had been then. But this time Yuuri wasn’t trashed, he was emboldened. And this time Yuuri wasn’t begging. He was demanding. Viktor’s heart raced. He knew, of course, what Yuuri was doing. He knew he had taken quite a gamble when, on an impulse, he had done in front of thousands what he had been wanted to do in private for so long. He knew he was going to have to own up to it sooner rather than later. But this new Yuuri – the one who had blossomed here at the Cup of China – was too interesting for him to give in just yet. He found his composure at long last and decided to diffuse the rapidly-escalating situation. He leaned in close.

“I assure you,” he murmured with a calculated tilt of Yuuri’s head so his doe-brown eyes gazed up over the frames of his glasses, “after all the training we have ahead of us between now and the Rostelecom Cup you won’t remember what it feels like to have even a moment away from me.” He kissed Yuuri on the cheek and handed him the key. “Be gracious, my Katsudon. Go sleep.”

Yuuri could not protest. He couldn’t play Viktor at his own game. Just like on the ice, here in front of everyone, he couldn’t keep up his cool image. Whatever. It wasn’t for him to address in public anyway. Even though Viktor had started it in public to begin with! Whatever, he thought. Whatever this was, his coach and idol could not hide it from him for long. Even then, whatever he’d said, whatever it was he’d done here at the restaurant had gotten him two more kisses. It had to count for something. And as infuriating as it was, Viktor was right. He needed sleep.

He could still feel those soft lips as if burned into his cheek as he walked back to the hotel in the crisp night air.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri awoke with a start to Viktor’s thin body falling onto the bed next to him. Light poured in from the sliding glass doors to the balcony.

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor moaned, hoisting himself into a sitting position. “Will you ever get up? The moment we touch down in Moscow you’ll be on the ice fine-tuning that quad flip you managed last night.” Yuuri groaned and rolled over. His muscles ached. “If you waste this fine day abroad in bed, you will surely regret it,” Viktor opined, lazily scrolling through his phone, which he had rested lightly on Yuuri’s hip. He was already dressed for the day, looking effortlessly stylish in his perfectly-tailored slacks and cozy grey sweater. “So!” he chimed, casually leaning himself back into Yuuri’s field of vision, “Come get lunch with me!”

“Lunch?!” Yuuri shot upright. “How long did I sleep?” Viktor laughed.

“It’s almost noon, so I would assume about twelve hours.” He gazed at the groggy Yuuri for a moment. Without his glasses on, his eyes shone in the sunlight that poured in over them. He looked like he did on the ice: relaxed, sultry and lovely. His bare chest and shoulders were covered in wrinkle marks from the blankets and his stomach formed soft little rolls as he sat up straight.  “Do you feel well-rested?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded.

“You surprised me quite a bit yesterday,” Viktor mused, brushing back Yuuri’s bedhead. “I’ll spare you the shop talk on this lovely day off. You’ll hear all of my notes when we resume practice. Except, Yuuri-” Viktor’s hand came to rest on his cheek. Warm. “-you found your Eros this weekend, didn’t you? Something flipped your switch.”

Yuuri nodded, cheeks flushed. But then, as the clouds cleared from his sleepy head, he remembered dinner.

“Why didn’t you come home with me last night?” he demanded. Viktor smiled.

“I thought you might ask. You gave me a lot to think about, Yuuri. I left the restaurant soon after you did, to be honest. I took a walk by myself and meditated on your program.”

“Bullshit,” Yuuri spat. “You stayed out with Christophe too late, right?” He could just picture Viktor with the Swiss skater, two paragons of male sex appeal, after a few drinks. He thought about Viktor’s clothes tended to fall off when he was drunk, how Christophe couldn’t keep his hands to himself…

“You’re jealous?” Yuuri said nothing. Viktor tossed him his phone with a tut. “What kind of skater can’t trust his coach?” he grumbled. “Chulanont takes a lot of pictures. If you don’t believe me, see for yourself.”

Yuuri shook his head. “No, no, no. I’m sorry. I just haven’t been able to think straight since…” There was a pause. Yuuri’s eyes glistened as he thought about the events that had transpired over the past two days. The reunion with his friends, the disapproving eye of his coach’s fans, his perfect short program, the rush of knowing he was the only one who could skate like this for Viktor, the sleepless night, the fighting, and then… Viktor chuckled as he watched the wheels turn.

“Yuuri… could it be that you’ve been overwhelmed since I kissed you?”

Yuuri gaped at him, face beet red, unable to respond.

“Hasn’t it been all you can think about?” Viktor asked. He leaned in closer, forcing Yuuri back onto his elbows. They weren’t even touching, but the latter felt as though the former’s weight was pressing him down. His breath felt hot on Yuuri’s neck. “It’s the only thing that’s been on my mind. Yuuri, isn’t this what you wanted last night?”

Their lips met and Yuuri went blank. His aching body went numb; the only sensation in the world was that of Viktor’s kiss. He tasted so sweet. Yuuri parted his own lips just a little, inviting Viktor in, hungry for more. But just then, Viktor broke away, brushing his hair back from his face with a faint smile.

“That was quite different from yesterday’s,” he said, licking his lips. “Exciting.”

“Viktor…” Yuuri mumbled, reaching out dumbly for his coach. Viktor took his outstretched hand and kissed it, pressing his fingers for a moment longer on his lips before rising from the bed.

“Your enthusiasm is truly intoxicating, Yuratchka,” he said with a laugh. “If I’m not careful, I’ll spoil you. Let’s have lunch together!”


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Viktor’s touch went away, Yuuri began to ache for it all over again. Overwhelmed. No, he was hungry. He wanted more. He needed more. Viktor bobbed around the suite with an impatient hum.

“Yuuri?” he repeated. “Lunch?”

“No,” Yuuri asserted. The shock in Viktor’s face mirrored his own. What felt so natural on the ice, in front of everyone – this newfound eros – was surprisingly vulnerable here, in private. “This is how it always goes,” he said, his insides boiling. He had Viktor’s attention now. “You shower me with affection until the moment I show interest and then you tear it away! You came all the way to Hastsu to be my coach and then made me compete for it with that Russian punk! You gave me the Eros theme and then trained Yurio first. You held me while I struggled to sleep before the free skate last night and then threatened me with your resignation? From day one, you’ve been a relentless tease!”

Viktor looked on in silent intrigue as Yuuri fought to reign it in, to figure out where exactly he was going with this. He didn’t seem angry, impassioned if anything. His little fits were cute, Viktor thought. Really cute. His breath caught in his throat. This wasn’t exactly how he had planned for this to go.

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, leaning back on his elbows.

Viktor inhaled deeply, biting his lip. That name fell from his lips so casually, with such familiarity as if they’d known one another for years. His sweater was beginning to feel way too hot.

Yuuri was desperate. He had already taken it this far; he couldn’t go back now without getting exactly – everything – that he wanted. All the things he had fantasized about when he was alone in Detroit, afraid even to confide in Yuuko about. Viktor, selfish Viktor, had given him a taste of his wildest dreams realized. But Yuuri was not satisfied with just a taste.

“I told you to never look away. I have shown my eros to you and the entire world over and over. Why is it you’ve never shown me yours?” He lay supine before Viktor, shirtless and panting. He tried to play it cool, but his sweatpants betrayed his arousal. “You’ve worked hard to make me want you, Vitya, and it worked,” he purred. “I want you.” He grabbed Viktor’s hand and pulled him back to the bed. “Now.”

Viktor trembled as Yuuri guided his hand to his appendage, his breath shallow. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt the stiffness under his fingers. He grasped it tenderly and it throbbed, forcing a moan from Yuuri’s throat. It was enough to make him swoon.

“Yuuuuri,” he drawled as he began to stroke gently. His touch was electric. Yuuri was putty in his hands. “You’ve always been so thirsty.” He was becoming aroused himself, and as Yuuri wriggled out of his sweatpants Viktor could not hold himself back. He threw his sweater off, tossing it aside, and parted Yuuri’s lips with the thumb of his free hand, diving in for another kiss. Yuuri thrust his tongue between his lips, eager this time for more than just a taste. He was completely undressed now, the contours of his body glistening with sweat in the natural light from the window.

“Viktor,” he breathed. The world champion skater, his hero and inspiration, was working some kind of sensual magic with his fingertips as Yuuri fumbled with his belt. “Viktor, please.” He was done using cute nicknames as leverage. Viktor was right. He was thirsty. “You made me want you so don’t stop until you’ve given me everything!”

Viktor’s sex throbbed. How badly he wanted to thrust his length between those plump buttocks, to feel his cavity tighten around him, to crash his hips recklessly into Yuuri’s until both of them were drained. He looked on longingly as he stepped out of his trousers.

Yuuri gazed up at Viktor’s figure towering over him, so familiar even in its nudity thanks to all of the post-training baths. But seeing him hard was so new, so intoxicating. It was a sight Yuuri had only ever dreamt about.

“Please, Viktor! I skated a perfect Eros this weekend!” he cried, writhing with lust. Viktor wanted to give in. Those pleading brown eyes, the cheek flushed with want, the impeccable lines of the naked figure in front of him – they were almost too enticing to pass up. But he couldn’t help but play. He gave a coy little tut.

“A perfect Eros? Was it perfect enough to earn me gold?” he purred. Yuuri gulped, shaking his head sheepishly. “You know I have high standards, Katsuki Yuuri. I’ll fuck you after you win gold in the Grand Prix Finale.” He sat back on his heels, staring hungrily. Yuuri whimpered, caressing his hips. “However,” he continued with a self-satisfied smile, slowly kissing Yuuri’s neck, his shoulder, his chest, “there is plenty that I still intend to do to you right now.”

He kissed Yuuri over and over, slowly descending his torso and then down his hips, onto his thigh. Yuuri’s body shook with pleasure. Viktor inched closer and closer to his cock with every kiss until he was right on it, teasing his lips down the length to the head. A little drop of precum beaded at the tip, which he licked up ever so gently before taking Yuuri between his lips. Yuuri moaned as Viktor took his length slowly, giving gratuitous attention to every inch as he eased it deep into his throat. He pressed as deep as he could manage, holding Yuuri there until they were both seeing stars. He let go with a gasp and looked up with a grin, icy blue eyes watering.

Yuuri felt lightheaded. Already this was beyond anything he could have imagined on his own. He ran his fingers through that silver-blond hair and pushed Viktor back down to suck him some more. He obliged eagerly. Yuuri was not the only one who was thirsty. Viktor had been craving the taste of this soft flesh ever since he’d seen it, ever since the young skater had flaunted it in front of him at the Sochi banquet. He already knew this body well, even intimately. He understood how Yuuri moved; he’d helped him stretch his sore muscles increasingly often in the past few weeks. What restraint it had taken to abstain.

Now, he devoured Yuuri’s sex as it grew even harder. He wanted so badly to see his euphoric expression as his pleasure reached its climax. But he could wait. Yuuri was convinced he was a tease, so why not tease? He came up for air and continued vigorously with his hand.

“I’m hurt, Yuuri, to know you think I was playing games with you all this time,” he cooed, pressing his lips into Yuui’s neck. “Of the two of us, I’d say you’ve been the one playing me hot and cold. I gave up my home and my career to come and coach you after your _Stammi Vicino_. You practically wrote me a love letter and broadcast it worldwide, and yet when I arrived in hasetsu and tried to get close to you, you ran from me. I gave you Eros, the theme that perfectly represented my feelings for you, and you took your artistic inspiration from food.”

Yuuri could hardly focus on Viktor’s words. He wanted to defend himself but he was paralyzed by wave after wave of electric energy coursing through his body.

“Every moment, I tried to get closer to you. I wanted to know everything about you, but you closed yourself off. I asked you to eat with me, bathe with me, sleep with me, and you pushed me away. I asked you to view me as your boyfriend and you bristled. Yuuri,” Viktor’s grip tightened. “you have led me along on a string with your charms.”

The only response Yuuri could muster was a series of shuddering, gasping breaths. He could feel Viktor’s lips curl into a smirk on his neck.

“But since you’re so certain it’s me,” he snarled, catching Yuuri’s soft skin between his teeth, “I’ll play along. I’ll prove the piggy right.” He licked the spot he had just pinched, then bit down hard.

“Viktor!” Yuuri’s back arched, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Viktor felt a gratified swell beneath his fingertips and immediately let go.

Hot and cold.

Tears welled up in Yuuri’s eyes. He struggled and failed to bite back a sob. He clawed at Viktor’s shoulders in a feeble attempt to urge him on, to continue the immense pleasure that had, just a second before, seized his entire body. Before he could utter a single syllable of protest, Viktor snatched him up in his arms and kissed him, flitting his tongue teasingly in and out between Yuuri’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Check out my profile for more YOI content!


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuri was still breathing in long, shuddering gasps. Knelt nest to him on the bed, hands resting lightly on his hips, Viktor watched with relish as the Japanese skater pressed both palms into his forehead. He moaned a little, quivering moan and curled up on his side. It was adorable. _He_ was so adorable. He could watch the boy’s ecstatic repose for hours.

But momentarily Yuuri stirred, and, propped on one elbow, traced his fingertips up Viktor’s pale thigh. Goosebumps. Without uttering a word he gazed up into blue eyes like two drops of clear, blue ocean. The older man looked on, rapt.

Yuuri had, for years, imagined this moment. Viktor protruded expectantly in front of his face. He admired it for a few moments, unashamed to let himself take in what had up until now been the thing of his dreams. He slid his hand slowly down its length, then fingered curiously at the tip. The soft skin was slightly sticky and seemed to jump in response to his touch.

He couldn’t believe he was about to taste Viktor’s cock.

He licked his lips and slowly, not willing to miss a moment, moved them down Viktor’s shaft, tonguing the head gently. A guttural response escaped Viktor’s throat. Yuuri like that he could elicit such an involuntary reaction. He wanted to hear even more of those vulnerable sounds from his idol. He tried to take everything the way Viktor had done with him, but choked. Viktor cradled his head in his hands as he sputtered and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Don’t try too hard, _zolotse_ ,” he murmured. Yuuri scoffed, but as he looked up he saw in his coach’s face nothing short of pure love. The Russian beamed down at him.

Yuuri felt his self-conscious slip away and he began to really enjoy exploring every inch of this smooth, soft, inviting flesh. He tested and teased with his fingers, and then with his tongue. He finally felt adventurous after the first real gag and took Viktor deeper and deeper with each thrust. Pretty soon he didn’t feel like he needed his hand to support him anymore and decided to explore further. He stopped his licking and slupring for a moment and rested his cheek on Viktor’s hip as he crept his saliva-soaked fingers back between his thighs.

Viktor clenched, then relaxed as Yuuri gently parted his buttocks. He pressed his lips greedily into his hip.

Viktor’s legs turned to jelly as a curious, wet finger found its way to his asshole. His breathing was shallow and heady and he tried to verbalize some sort of affirmation – _this was amazing_ – but whatever came out was far from language. He could barely think.

Yuuri hungrily resumed his oral worship, all the while teasing with his fingertip. It felt tight; the gentle pressure it offered as he prodded was incredibly gratifying. So he teased a little deeper.

“Yuuri,” Viktor panted, steadying himself on the wall. “Yuuri, be caref- ohhhh!”

Yuuri had coaxed his middle finger in to the first knuckle. He licked, open-mouthed, at Viktor’s front, letting the drool drip down his chin, up and down the entire length, only to swallow it again a moment later.

Viktor’s breathing was becoming more and more audible, a low, throaty rumble. His jaw hung slack and his eyes, adoring and warm before, were hooded and unfocused. Yuuri’s probing finger was dizzying.

“Yes, Yuuri, that’s very good, Yuuri, that’s perfect,” he growled. As Viktor got used to him, Yuuri prodded a little more assertively, wriggling and thrusting greedily. The hand that was not now anchoring Viktor to the wall drifted to his hair, entangled themselves, gripping tightly. Even with the architectural support, he seemed unsteady, hips jutting out, back arched, head lolled forward. His teeth dug into his lower lip.

Yuuri was in a rhythm. Thrusting his finger into Viktor all the way to the knuckle was causing the latter’s slender hips to rock back and forth in synchronicity with Yuuri’s lips, which plunged over and over again along Viktor’s length.

“Yuuri, I… hng!!!” A wave of sensation interrupted Viktor’s words and his thoughts. However, Yuuri did not need words to communicate Viktor’s present status. As the Russian’s whole body quivered, cheeks and shoulders a soft, shiny, pink, gleaming with sweat, he began to swell dramatically. His buttocks clenched tight over Yuuri’s hand. “I’m… hah… oh!”

Warm fluid flooded into Yuuri’s mouth, thick and bitter. He gulped it down with immense satisfaction as Viktor collapsed onto the bed beside him. He cradled his slender body close and pushed back the silver hair plastered to his forehead. They lay in silence as Viktor’s heartbeat and breathing gradually slowed. The sun cascaded down over their intertwined bodies, casting a warm glow over everything.

When Viktor finally opened his eyes, they sparkled in the light. They met Yuuri’s and the two lingered there for a long while, wearing stupefied grins and kissing each other’s faces wherever their lips could reach. They gazed at one another as if with new sight, faces lit with wonder at this position they had somehow never found themselves in before now.

How could they look away now?

“I feel like I should… Let me…” For the first time since Yuuri had known him, Viktor was stumbling over his words. “Um? Here…” Without breaking eye contact he fumbled around with Yuuri’s body, indicating his desire to keep having sex. “I don’t want to be unfair,” he mumbled as his hand found its mark.

Yuuri was still feeling a bit sensitive. So much so that at first, Viktor’s touch actually tickled. He let out an involuntary giggle. Then Viktor giggled. Then they both were giggling, rolling around in their tangle of lanky limbs and silly kisses. What had moments before been a sultry, lust-drenched tryst was now a snuggly, loving exchange. Viktor tended to Yuuri’s arousal with great care, caressing his body as he went, whispering sweet adorations between deep kisses. He savored to soft moments when Yuuri’s bliss showed through in his face and even backed off a few times to draw out the experience.

When the Japanese skater could hold back no longer and came with a delicate, shuddering sigh, Viktor scooped him up into a deep embrace.

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, “let’s go get lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, I always appreciate kudos and comments! Hits let me know you're out there, Kudos let me know I have your attention, but Comments are the best way to show a writer your appreciation!
> 
> For nightly fic chapters and lots of reblogged YoI content, check out [my tumblr](http://kingfisherunion.tumblr.com)


End file.
